Encuentros con un café
by LidiaaIsabel
Summary: OS para la actividad mensual de la página de facebook de Slyprincess07.-


**Declaración:** Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

 **N/A:** Este Os participa en la dinámica mensual de la página de Facebook de Slyprincess07. Frase: "Simplemente estoy un poco roto/a"

Un saludo especial a mi amiga Florencia que me inspiró el personaje de la dueña del café. Loveyou.

 _*Esta historia es de mi autoría y sólo se encuentra en FanFiction y en Wattpad, con el usuario LidiaaIsabel, si lo ves en otro lugar por favor avísame* Di no al plagio._

* * *

 **Encuentros con un café**

.-.

Hermione Granger frecuentaba un café por las tardes cuando salía del Ministerio, era un pequeño local muggle llamado "El Taller", que le quedaba camino a su casa. Le desagradaba llegar a su casa y estar sola, así que aprovechaba de leer o conversar con la dueña, una joven emprendedora muy amable que disfrutaba de atender a sus clientes y preparar cosas nuevas.

—Buenas tardes Florencia —saludó mientras caminaba a la mesa del rincón.

—Hermione que bueno verte, hace días que no pasabas —le respondió trayéndole la carta.

—Ha habido mucho trabajo, así que vine a despejarme.

—Déjame regalonearte hoy, hice algo nuevo y quiero que me des tu opinión —llevándose la carta fue a la cocina.

Hermione sacó su notebook para revisar mails y apuntes mientras esperaba; realmente seguía teniendo mucho trabajo.

Se mantenía sola ya que su vida giraba en torno a su trabajo y se sentía bien así. Había intentado mantener su relación con Ronald Weasley después de salir de Howgarts, pero habían tomado rumbos diferentes, el comenzaba su entrenamiento con Harry en el departamento de aurores y ella se inscribió en Leyes mágicas.

Luego de estudiar y graduarse con excelentes notas, característico de ella, entrando a trabajar en el ministerio inmediatamente. Se esforzaba al máximo por ser la mejor ya que su juventud e inexperiencia le podían jugar en contra.

Florencia le trajo su café y unos productos de tono verde, la distrajo de su lectura un momento.

—Es pan de melón*, los probé una vez en una tienda japonesa y siempre quise hacerlos, se ven simples pero me encantan, y te traje el café de siempre.

—Muchas gracias Florencia, eres un amor.

La chica se fue tras el mostrador y Hermione siguió revisando sus notas, mientras tomaba su café. Tomó el pan de melón para probarlo y sonrió, realmente era muy delicioso, tendría que pedir más luego.

Sonó su teléfono celular, no respondió. Era su tiempo libre y no tenía ganas de hablar de trabajo. No tenía ganas de nada.

—Te ves horrible hoy —le dijo una voz sentándose frente a ella.

—Gracias Malfoy, siempre tan amable —respondió sonriéndole.

—Te llamé varias veces hoy, ¿estás enojada conmigo? ¿hice algo malo? —cuestionó robándole un poco de café.

—¡Oye pide el tuyo! —le reclamó quitándole la taza.

Draco Malfoy, compañero de trabajo en el ministerio, más bien un amigo desde su primer año en el trabajo ya que entraron casi juntos a trabajar. A partir de ello comenzaron a llevarse de una manera más bien civilizada.

Tras un año de amistad, Draco le pidió salir con él. Hermione muy complicada y tratando de no perder su amistad le dijo que lo pensaría, pero realmente no se planteaba estar con nadie, se veía sola el resto de su vida. Las relaciones no eran para ella.

—Draco, ¿cómo estás? te traigo café y unos panes nuevos que hice —le dejó su pedido a Draco y preguntó a Hermione—. ¿Qué tal están?

—¡Florencia, están exquisitos! En serio tienes que hacer más. Dame unos para llevar.

—No hay problema, lo mejor para mi pareja favorita —le guiñó el ojo a Draco y se retiró a atender a otros clientes.

Draco le sonrió, realmente esa chica parecía ser bruja al leer sus intenciones, se aceptaba todo tipo de ayuda para poder conquistar a Hermione.

—Draco deja de hacer eso —le reprendió la chica.

—¿Qué cosa? no he hecho nada —respondió en tono inocente.

—Eso —dijo apuntando a Florencia; —que piensen que somos pareja.

Hermione se complicaba bastante con la situación, quería seguir siendo amiga de Draco pero también temía perder la amistad que tenían.

—Hermione, soy un hombre paciente, lo sabes. Somos amigos hace algún tiempo y no tuve miedo de pedirte salir conmigo. Aún espero tu respuesta, pero no te voy a presionar porque no va conmigo.

—Draco... —suspiró con tristeza.

—Por cierto, Potter me alcanzó en la salida y dijo que nos espera en su casa en la noche.

—Ups, quizás por eso me estaba llamando hace un rato.

Draco bajó la pantalla del notebook y comenzó a contarle otras cosas para cambiar el tema sacándole algunas risas a Hermione. Ella se relajó, disfrutaba de su compañía y siempre lograba distraerla del trabajo o los problemas.

—Draco, yo no creo que funcione. Las relaciones sentimentales no son lo mío, simplemente estoy un poco rota —le comentó dando un sorbo a su café.

—Hermione —le tomó la mano suavemente; —quizás tu no lo sabes pero yo también lo estoy, no siempre las relaciones funcionan, pero si no te has dado cuenta, todo este tiempo que hemos entablado una amistad, salir a almorzar, a un café y otras cosas. Es lo que básicamente hacen las parejas, con unas cosas menos, pero es irrelevante. La pregunta que tienes que hacerte es ¿te sientes bien conmigo?

—Yo... sí. Me encanta estar contigo, lo disfruto mucho —miró su mano tomada de la suya y se sonrojó un poco.

—Es todo lo que necesito saber.

—Bueno creo que ya debemos irnos, Harry nos estará esperando y odio llegar tarde —le dio un pequeño apretón a la mano de Draco.

Se levantaron para retirarse y Hermione fue por sus panes para llevar. —Hermione, anda y dale una oportunidad al chico, es guapo y se ve que está colado por ti —le susurró Florencia.

—Lo pensaré, gracias por todo. Nos vemos Flo —la abrazó y se dirigió a la salida donde Draco la esperaba.

Hermione iba feliz, esa tarde había tenido una revelación, llevaba mucho tiempo saliendo con Draco sin darse cuenta, decirle que sí ya casi era mera formalidad. Pero harían falta unos encuentros más con un café para reafirmar su decisión.

* * *

*Pan de melón: Melón es un fruto. Y el pan de melón lo venden en una panadería Japonesa en mi ciudad. Los amo.


End file.
